


Cheesestrings

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Eating, F/M, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-05
Updated: 2008-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're eating what?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesestrings

**Author's Note:**

> No spoiler.
> 
> I wrote this after having a rather odd conversation with my husband, who oddly enough was eating those nasty-as-anything cheesestrings.

“I’m not gonna kiss you,” Jack said, grimacing as Danielle bit onto a cheesestring.

“It’s only cheesestrings, Jack,” she mumbled with her mouth full.

A hint of confusion escaped Jack’s eyes. “You’re eating what?”

Danielle quickly swallowed. “Cheestrings, what did you think I said?”

Jack chuckled at her. “I thought you said g-strings.”

“Well you thought wrong, do you want one?” she offered as she opened up another one.

“No, they’re horrible, worse than cheese slices.”

Danielle giggled contentedly. “More for me then.”

Jack softly kissed her on the cheek. “Yeah there is. I guess you don’t want any dinner.”

“I want dinner too, I’m just snacking till you cook something.”


End file.
